Why, Optimus?
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Post Predacons Rising. It is the anniversary of the death of Optimus Prime. A celebration of life has been put on, but one scout-turned-warrior has refused to attend. Instead, he visits the memorial of the mech he once thought of as a father. He thinks about his time on Earth and thanks Optimus for everything. But is he truly okay? Second chapter: Megatron pays his respects
1. Chapter 1

**I always thought that Optimus was kind of like a father-figure to Bumblebee (that's how he's especially portrayed in AoE). Thus, this was created. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was getting late. The lights of Cybertron were glowing softly in the darkening night. The few refugees had retired to their quarters for the evening. All was quiet, not a sound to be heard. That stillness was broken as light pedesteps walked across the ground. No one in their housing units seemed to mind. They considered him to be one of the great war heroes. He never thought of himself as such. He just did what he was ordered to do: protect those in need. He didn't know that his path as a soldier would take him to an organic planet. He paused momentarily as he stared at his pedes and clenched his fists. Today was the anniversary of the death of the mech he looked up to as a mentor and a father. A sickening feeling entered his tanks.<p>

He was no hero.

The mech he was going to visit tonight, he was the real hero. He was the one who trained him, raised him, and treated him like his own child. He let loose the air in his vents and continued to walk. Everyone on the face of Cybertron came to pay their respects to the fallen mech. All except the mech walking to visit him late in the night. He didn't want to be there with the large crowds and the grand parade. No, it wasn't right. It was not the way the mech should be honored.

Finally the young traveler reached his destination. Before him stood a statue. It was simple, yet grand enough to honor the mech fully. The statue stood tall and proud with a small fountain around it. The fountain had ceased so now it looked more like a pool. The young mech had his battle mouth mask retract to show a small, sad smile. He sat on the ground before the statue, staring up at it as if it were the mech himself. The young mech rubbed the back of his neck cables and sighed, thinking about where to start.

"Hey, Optimus. It's me, Bumblebee. It's…been a long time, hasn't it? It's hard to believe that a year ago today you had to leave. That celebration was really something. I didn't actually go, it didn't feel right. I-I don't know if you're actually listening to what I'm saying right now, but it's nice to be able to let this out. Arcee noticed how hard I'm taking your loss and suggested talking to your memorial. Remember how she'd always go up top of the base and talk to Cliffjumper?" Bumblebee chuckled sadly. "Speaking of the old team, we're doing well. We even got to visit the humans recently. I remember when we first brought them back to base…"

_**Flashback**_

As I drove in with Arcee and the humans, the one in my backseat leaned against the window and stared in awe at Ratchet and Bulkhead. It was…strange to have an organic in my backseat. It was even stranger to think that he didn't seem terrified at all of me. However, what shocked me the most was that he _understood me_. As far as I could tell, only Cybertronians could understand me. I stopped and let the boy out so I could transform. When I turned around to face Arcee I noticed a human femme with her as well as the older boy.

"I thought there were two!" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief. Arcee and I walked to go stand by Ratchet and Bulkhead. I guess the human had caught her talking to the older boy so she had to take her with us because of the rules. Judging by the way she acted, I could tell immediately that she would be a servo-ful. Apparently Arcee felt the same way because she looked really annoyed about something and put a servo on her hip as she motioned to the humans.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." She grumbled. The humans just continued to stare at us in shock and amazement until the young boy broke the silence by introducing himself. That day I met the only human to understand me. That day I met my charge. That day I met my best friend. He became one of the most important things in my life. I didn't complain when you ordered me to be his guardian. I couldn't really. It was too great of an opportunity. Raf was more than just my charge, he became my little brother.

_**End Flashback**_

Bumblebee sighed after describing that day. Sure, Optimus had been there, but reliving it with him lifted some weight off of his chassis. Perhaps Arcee was right, maybe it does help to talk to someone, even if they're gone. Bumblebee lowered his gaze. He couldn't help but wonder if Optimus was listening to him from the Well. He fought back the tear that wanted to escape. Now was not the time to get upset. The last wish of Optimus Prime was for no one to lament his absence. But how could he not? How was he supposed to continue as if nothing happened?

"You were really to-the-point that day when it came to explaining who we are and why we were there in the first place. It's crazy what those kids went through after that. Raf grew up so much while being with us. He can speak out now. I remember when our base was blown up and we found Ratchet. Heh, the old coot had given up. If Raf hadn't been there…then I don't know if he ever would've come back." He continued. Wincing at the memory of the base being destroyed.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on, Ratchet! We need your help to find the others!" Raf exclaimed as Ratchet continued to ignore us. I beeped and whirred in agreement. However, I knew it would take a lot more convincing to get Ratchet to help us. I knew the tone in his voice. It was the sound of someone who'd given up and lost all hope. It was what my beeps and whirs sounded like for many years after losing my voice to Megatron. It would take a miracle for us to get Ratchet to join us. Perhaps Raf could be that miracle.

"We CAN'T stop Megatron! Not anymore…the war is over and we lost!" Ratchet snapped back. My doorwings drooped in despair. We lost our leader. We're all scattered across the country. And now, it seems as though we've given up. I closed my optics in defeat. For a while, I considered the possibility of him being right. However, Raf had other plans. He flat-out refused to believe that the war was over. He was determined to get Team Prime back on our pedes and ready to fight again.

"You're giving up? We can't just give up!" Raf yelled angrily. Ratchet quickly transformed. His faceplate showed the despair, pain, agony, and fury he was feeling. I stood up slowly and looked at him as though he were someone other than Ratchet. Of all the autobots I know he was one of the only ones able to keep the hope of winning alive. Raf stood his ground and glared up at Ratchet as well. It was then that I realized how much this war had changed him.

"Then tell me what we can do! Without communications, without a ground bridge, without a base of operations, or resources of any kind!" Ratchet yelled. That's when one thing popped into my processor and I grinned behind my battlemask. The answer was simple: Starscream. While the annoying seeker seemed to have a death wish most of the time, he was not completely stupid. He had found access to a ground bridge and energon while living as a neutral. I beeped my thoughts to Raf, who turned to me with a grin.

"Bee's right! We know Starscream had access to a ground bridge while he was operating solo." Raf pointed out. Of course, Ratchet had to go and shoot that fact down too. Now this had started to get on my nerves. Raf was just a human and yet he could see clearer than a well-trained war medic? When Ratchet completely disowned the fight, Raf apparently decided that's where he should draw the line in the argument. "There _is _no one else, Ratchet! Just us. Just the team!"

"Please! Just let me rust in peace." Ratchet exclaimed as he transformed.

_**End Flashback**_

"I still can't believe that he stood up to Ratchet like that. Most soldiers are terrified to." Bumblebee smiled slightly. "Thank you, Optimus, for having me be his guardian. I don't know where I'd be right now without him. Or without you for that matter. You were always like a father to me. You…you cared for me, even when I messed up. You didn't give up on me. I remember when I lost my T-cog and you pulled me aside after I had gone on that stupid mission with Bulkhead and nearly got offlined."

_**Flashback**_

"Bumblebee, I know it's hard. However, you must realize that I'm confining you to base so you don't get offlined. I don't see you as useless. Take a look at Rafael. You don't affect him because you're a fighter or a car. You treat him like family and care for him. Much like I care for you." You said as you pulled me aside to speak with me alone. My optic widened in surprise. "You are young and still have much to learn, Bumblebee. I know in my spark that one day you will be a great warrior, even greater than you are currently a scout. You are not alone in this. You must realize that here, as Team Prime, you are a part of a family, not just a team."

"_I just want to help…"_ I whirred sadly as I looked down. My doorwings trembled slightly in depression. I never expected what you did next. You hugged me. You rarely show emotion and to receive a hug from you…it felt as though a little weight had been lifted off of me. I clung to you as if my life depended on it that day. I knew you wouldn't hug me like that for a long time. I didn't want to lose that. _"I…I can't talk. I can't fight. I can't even be there for Raf to pick him up from school! I'm a burden right now. That's all I am."_

"No, Bumblebee, you are not a burden. You are my son."

_**End Flashback**_

Tears welled up in Bumblebee's optics. After years of knowing Optimus, that was the day the Prime called Bumblebee his son. It meant the world and more to the scout. Bumblebee squeezed his optics shut and clenched his fists. No, he can't cry. Not in front of Optimus' memorial. His frame trembled ever-so-slightly as he gripped the side of the fountain. He tried to stand back up, but he'd lost all feeling in his legs. Bumblebee looked up at the statue, finally letting the tears flow. All the anger, pain, and sorrow was let loose at once.

"Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to be the war hero? For Primus' sake, everyone's calling _me _a war hero for killing Megatron and leading the team when Unicron attacked Cybertron! I'm not a hero! You deserve any honor from this war, so why aren't you here? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? Why did you have to die? You…you were always like a dad to me and I love you. Please, I don't know what to do. Please, please come back." Bumblebee sobbed. He nearly jumped out of his armor when a servo was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ratchet standing there with the rest of Team Prime. "H-How long were you guys there?"

"Long enough." Ultra Magnus answered. Bumblebee stood up and looked away in shame. That last memory was personal, one that he wanted to treasure alone. Ratchet removed his servo as Ultra Magnus approached. His face was neutral, but his optics held the same sorrow that Bumblebee felt at that moment. "Optimus Prime will never be completely gone. He still lives through those he left behind, especially his son. While we don't know what exactly you're going through, it's obvious Optimus Prime meant what he said to you."

"I suggest we all get back to our housing units. I'll make sure Bumblebee gets home okay." Ratchet said when all Bumblebee was nod to Ultra Magnus. Everyone simply nodded and went home. While Bumblebee and Ratchet began to walk away, Bumblebee glanced one last time at the statue. Now he had to go back to the happy mech that most bots saw him as. Ratchet glanced at the poor mech with concern. "Optimus loved you very much, Bumblebee. You were always a son to him. I'm sure that he heard you from the Well."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Bumblebee said with a faint smile. When he arrived home he bade goodbye to his friend and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! I promise I'll try and get a new chapter for BYI out soon. This just came a lot faster than the next chapter.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and all reviews are welcomed!**

**God bless!**

**Until all are one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had an idea and I couldn't resist doing it. This is after the first chapter and Megatron decides to pay his respects to Optimus Prime...wait what?**

* * *

><p>Megatron watched warily as the crying mech was confronted by his team. For the first time in a long time, he felt pity. He had taken Bumblebee's voice when he was young and even killed him. Now he had to go through the loss of his father. Megatron held his intakes as Arcee passed his hiding place in the shadows. She paused for a second, but to Megatron's relief she continued on. When he was sure that he was alone he walked up to the statue. He'd since fixed his armor to how it looked before Unicron took over and rid his systems of the Dark Energon. When he finally made it, Megatron didn't know whether to glare at the figure of his former rival or look away in shame.<p>

"I'm impressed, Optimus, by the success your team has made in a single year. Those who were once loyal to me seemed eager to have peace now that I have disbanded the decepticons. At least most of them were." Megatron started. He paused, unsure at where to go from there. His thoughts drifted back to Bumblebee and chuckled dryly. "The scout seems to have picked up on the way you talk. He knows how to promote peace. I guess it is a good thing that he got his voice back. That's ironic for me to say considering…"

_**Flashback**_

_Tyger Pax was in ruins, all because I wanted to find out where the next attack the autobots were planning would be. I heard struggling from behind me to see the youngling, Bumblebee, getting dragged over by Starscream and Knockout. He'd been beaten so badly I was surprised he was able to fight back at all. For a mech his age he sure had the colorful vocabulary. Starscream and Knockout threw him to the ground and left, knowing I liked to interrogate prisoners on my own. Just as Bumblebee was about to stand I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. He grabbed my arm and tried to get me to release him, but I was too strong._

"_I'm impressed, scout, that you were able to live this long, let alone be able to fight back as you were brought here. If you cooperate, I might let you live. Tell me, do you know who I am?" I growled. He kicked at my chassis so I slammed him against the wall. He coughed up some energon with a gasp of pain. His optics widened in fear at me. I tightened my grip slightly. I could feel the metal bending underneath my grasp. I grew annoyed that he refused to respond. "Answer me!"_

"_You're that piece of scrap warlord who's been attacking my family. You're the monster commonly known as Megatron!" he spat energon in my faceplate. I growled and threw him against another building. He crumpled to the ground and yelled in pain. I could see that his doorwings were relatively okay, so I grabbed one before he could stand. I felt him freeze at my touch. Doorwings and seeker wings were always such a weak spot for soldiers. With a flick of my wrist I bent the doorwing and proceeded to crumple it towards his back. He screamed in pain and went limp. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up to see him still conscious. "What the frag do you want?"_

"_Any autobot secrets you may be hiding. Surely a scout would know a few, especially one with your reputation. Start with the next attack coordinates." I ordered. Bumblebee started chuckling dryly, which turned into laughter. This caught me off guard. Most autobots would curse me out or beg for mercy and tell me what I want to know. I tightened my grip and brought him closer to my faceplate. He showed no fear at all. "And what, tell me, is so funny?"_

"_You expect me to betray my family. Obviously you're fragged up in the processor to expect me to give in so easily. My doorwing is repairable, but I know even if I gave you the information, you'd just kill me anyways. So go ahead and do your worse, Megatron. RUST IN THE PITS!" He snapped. My anger boiled over and I squeezed his throat even more. He choked and writhed in my grip. I continued to tighten my grip even more. Finally I heard a snap, but it wasn't his neck. It was his vocalizer. His optics widened and continued to stare in mine as they flickered. I threw him away from me and began to walk away. He wouldn't live through that. No one could._

_**Flashback End**_

"I'm surprised he survived that encounter. I didn't want to take his voice, it even sickened me when I found out about what I did. You became even more war-hardened after that and tried harder to offline me." Megatron mused. He looked away with a frown. He crossed his arms across his chassis. "I don't even know why I came here. It's not like we were friends when you offlined. Things will never go back to the way they were before the war."

He turned around to start walking away, but he felt the ghost of a servo on his shoulder plating. He froze and looked over his shoulder only to see nothing. He heard a whisper, but couldn't make out what it said for it was very quiet. He just shrugged it off as him being paranoid and continued to walk away. He stopped when, once more, a servo was placed on his shoulder. He spun around in time to see a phantom figure standing there, looking strangely like Orion Pax, as Optimus Prime had changed appearances after the war began. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Megatron ran over to the fountain to search for the bot.

"Remember what I said…" he heard the voice of Optimus say. He knew immediately what he meant.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are we not all Cybertronian? Megatronus and I are from different cities and different castes. We became close through it all, and every time he went into battle I feared for his life, no matter how great of a warrior he may be. I've heard great stories of how the council stood up for the weak in the past. Where is that honor now? Why are you condemning these mechs and more like them to slavery under the caste system? I was taught from a young age that freedom is the right of every sentient being. Where then, is the freedom for them? Freedom to be alive is not the same as the freedom to live. Do they have the right to speak freely? Without being threatened with treason, no they do not! I am tired of hiding in Iacon with the other well-to-do people pretending that everything is okay until I go to visit my friend. I see sparklings abandoned and starving on the side of the road, far from savable, waiting to offline._ _If we are to truly live in a Golden Age, we must help all those who need help. We cannot help one caste and ignore the needs of another." Orion Pax announced to the council._

_**Flashback End**_

"You always did use the line 'Freedom is the right of every sentient being' after being taught that by Alpha Trion. Is this your way of telling me that I'm free from my past? While that is a very…broad statement I suppose in a way it is true. Perhaps I should start a new life." The former warlord mused with a faint smile. He began to walk away towards his housing unit when he paused. He looked back at the statue. "I'll start by apologizing to everyone, especially your son for taking his voice and his spark."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I used the speech I wrote for StarRacer's vision in the latest chapter of BYI. I like it.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**God bless!**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
